monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rochelle Goyle
Plik:Cytat1.pngWydaje im się, że są lepsi od nas!Plik:Cytat2.png - Rochelle o normalsach w filmie "Upiorki rządzą" Rochelle Goyle - jest 415-letnią córką gargulca. Jej pierwsza lalka została wydana w ramach serii "Basic Vol. 4". Jej zwierzątkiem jest gargulec Roux. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w filmie "Upiorki Rządzą", a webisodach w odcinku jeszcze nieimitowanym w Polsce - "The Halls Have Eyes". Osobowość Rochelle czasem "obraża się na cały świat". Twierdzi także, że jest bardzo ostra jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń (prawdopodobnie tak samo jak Gargulce z legend). Z książki "Przyjaciółki na zabój" wiemy, że Rochelle (tak jak wszystkie gargulce) uwielbia wszelkie zasady i reguły i rzadko kiedy je łamie. Wygląd Rochelle ma różowe włosy z lazurowymi pasemkami i prostą grzywkę opadającą na czoło. "Skóra" potworki stworzona jest z kamienia, prawdopodobnie marmuru. Oczy Rochelle, jak i usta są w odcieniach koloru różowego. Jej twarz jest trochę zwierzęca ze względu na uszy, które wyglądają jak rogi. Posiada też drapieżne skrzydła. Jej styl ma smak paryskiej mody z nutką przestarzałych elementów, które dodają jej ponadczasowości. Klasyczny potwór left|250px|Gargulec Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów. Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach. W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Relacje Rodzina Jak na razie, nie wiadomo zbyt dużo o rodzinie Rochelle. W książce "Przyjaciółki na zabój" ujawniono, że Rochelle ma babcię, również gargulca. Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Rochelle są Ghoulia Yelps i Robecca Steam. Miłość Chłopakiem Rochelle jest Garrott DuRoque mieszkający w Upioryżu. Od chwili przeniesienia się do Salem, obiektem jej westchnień stał się Deuce Gorgon. left|130px Zwierzę Domowym zwierzątkiem Rochelle jest gargulec - gryf o imieniu Roux. Jest bardzo potulny i ponad wszystko uwielbia się bawić. Z pamiętnika dziewczyny możemy się dowiedzieć, że jest jej od momentu wyklucia. Lalki Main V4 Rochelle_Goyle2.jpg|Lalka Rochelle Rochelle-rys.png|Oficjalny art Rochellle.png|Rochelle w serialu * Linia:' 'V4' * Wydanie: wczesny maj 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3650 Rochelle ubrana jest w sukienką sięgającą do ud. Jej pasiasta góra jest czarno-biała. Dwa górne paski zastępują ramiączka sukienki. Czarno-różowy dół ozdobiony jest bardzo ciekawym wzorem. Przypomina on trochę gotyckie kolumny. Buty dziewczyny na wysokim obcasie mają szary kolor. Są ozdobione rzeźbieniami. Pod butami Rochelle ma różowe, kabaretkowe skarpetki. Lalka ma na sobie również czarny pasek, kolczyki, naszyjnik i tiarę. W pudełku znajduje się również szara torebka, figurka Rouxa, szczotka, stojak oraz pamiętnik Rochelle. Scaris: City of Frights Rochelle_Goyle_new_.jpg|Lalka Rochelle_SCOF_art2.png|Oficjalny art * Linia:' 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0381 Włosy Rochelle upięte są w sięgającą do bioder kitkę. Na czubku głowy lalki, widnieje szary berecik, ozdobiony różową kokardką. Dziewczyna ma na sobie różową sukienkę z czarnymi ozdobnikami (m.in. podobizną wieży Eiffla) oraz rajstopy w czarno-szare paski. Buty Rochelle są koloru różowego. Do pudełka dołączona jest szara walizka z różowymi ozdobnikami, oraz dziennik podróży. Meta Timeline * 22 września 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Goyle Rochelle. * 30 grudnia 2011: strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 11 lutego 2012: pierwsze lalki z serii "Main V4" zostają pokazane światu, podczas, gdy lalkę Rochelle zastąpił kształt z tektury. * 28 lutego 2012: Rochelle zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniku Meowlody i Purrsephone. * początek kwietnia 2012: Wydana została pierwsza lalka Rochelle. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Profil Rochelle zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High * 13 kwietnia 2012: Rochelle zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki" * 5 września 2012: Rochelle pojawia się w książce "Przyjaciółki na zabój". * 29 listopada 2012: Rochelle pojawia się w webisodzie "The Halls Have Eyes". Ciekawostki * Jej hasłem jest "Ponadczasowe piękno w kamieniu". *Jej nazwa tłumaczy się na "Mały kamień". *Rochelle pokazana na targach zabawek, drastycznie różni się od produkowanej lalki: jej skóra jest bardziej nakrapiana, jej kolczyki są takie same jak kolczyki Ghoulii w serii Gloom Beach, brakuje jej tiary. Ręce również wydają się znacznie większe niż u produkowanej lalki. *Chociaż oficjalna grafika przedstawia ją bez kolczyków, lalka je posiada. *Kiedyś siedziała na jakiejś katedrze (możliwe, że Notre Dame). Galeria Rochelle-Goyle-monster-high-31805155-640-640.jpg Monster-High-Rochelle-Goyle-Doll-2012-Pic.jpg Lalka rochelle.jpg Rochelle_Goyle_new_.jpg Rochelle-rys.png Rochelle_-_lalka2.jpg Rochelle_Scaris.jpg 01155548.interactive.a.jpg Baee0a2e8f1ccc4e2417e3626efea2db.jpg Rochelle_SCOF_art2.png 185px-Rochelle_goylee.png 185px-Fullscreen_capture_1092012_35716_PM.jpg 185px-Rochelle_and_Frankie.PNG City_of_Frights_-_Garrott_DuRoque.png 185px-Monster_high_ghouls_rule_2.png 185px-WE'RE_GONNA_DIIIIIE.png images (8),,..jpg images (9),.,.jpg dfsj.jpg rochelle_goyle_by_amenoo-d558mct.png 1fae1041c0.jpeg Rochelle Goyle....jpg rochelle_goyle_by_yoli_chan-d5bw8sb.jpg Rochell-Goyle-fan-art-rochelle-goyle-30240974-526-880.png|Art Rochelle narysowany przez fana. gift___mh_rochelle_by_gagacrazyfun-d4vhuir.png 8209718868_9ba3fe4a95_z.jpg lalka-monster-high-rochelle-goyle-2.jpg SKRM_file_-_Rochelle_Goyle.jpg tumblr_mcimx7wuum1ra8gmho1_1280.jpg rochellle.png|Rochelle w serialu Rochelle w serialu.png|Rochelle w serialu Rochelle odc 1.jpg Rochelle odc 2.jpg Rochelle odc 3.jpg Rochelle odc 4.jpg Rochelle odc 5.jpg Rochelle odc.jpg Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Rochelle Goyle Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie o różowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o różowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:Roux Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Ghoulfriends forever Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Basic Kategoria: The Halls Have Eyes Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Postacie o włosach z pasemkami